


Hot Coffee

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus is convinced that America is going to brag about having sex with her.  It never even occurred to her that he might have seen her as more than a one night stand.  She decides that she will launch a preemptive strike by slipping him something to make him a bit uncomfortable during a nation meeting.  It does not have the effects that she intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She would not look at him. She would not give him that satisfaction. He was smug enough about it already.

Last night had been a mistake and Belarus had known it the entire time they were having sex in the hotel room. She had not even enjoyed it all that much. America was a lousy lover. She knew he was physically a teenager, so was she, but she had not expected him to have the skill of a teenager. The worst part had been the talking, the incessant, non-stop talking.

A recess was called. She shot up from her chair.

“Hey, want to grab a drink?” America asked.

She considered it for a moment. Belarus curtly nodded. She walked for the door, not bothering to look over her shoulder. She moved faster and hoped that she would leave him behind before he could lord things over her. His legs were longer and he easily kept up to her.

“Do you like Starbucks? There is one on the first floor.”

“Starbucks is fine.”

The idea came to her with the suddenness of a weed sprouting in a garden. She kept certain drugs with her on all times just in the off chance that her brother would need them if she could ever get him in bed. If they could get her big brother then they would be more than strong enough to get America.

They walked into the small café together. America was standing too close to her and grinning like the idiot he was. He was just going to blurt it out to everyone, wasn’t he? He was going to tell everyone about last night and brag about it.

“What do you like? My treat,” America said.

“Anything will do.”

“Alrighty, you wanna sit down while I get the drinks.”

Belarus nodded and headed to a corner table. She searched her pockets for that precious box. Her pride was more important than a chance rendezvous with Russia. When she found it she took out two quick dissolving tablets. It would be just enough to make him uncomfortable for the rest of the meeting and unable to even think about bragging.

America came back and set a cup of coffee in front of the empty chair he would be using and a cup of hot chocolate in front of Belarus. He pulled the chair out and sat down.

“I want a pastry. Please.” She gave a smile that did not touch the rest of her expression.

“Oh, sure, you should have said that earlier.” America was back up and heading to the counter to get her one.

Belarus pulled the plastic lid off of America’s cup, dropped the tablets in then put the lid back on. When America came back she was sipping her hot chocolate, the very image of a proper young lady. America sat the pastry in front of her, which she dutifully sampled.

When America started to down his coffee she took another sip of her drink to hide her own grin.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked side by side. Belarus kept glancing at America. Specifically she was glancing at his crotch to see if the drug had taken effect. She was scowling. He should be doing SOMETHING by now. Maybe the drug was no good anymore? It was expired, but it was hard to get this drug anymore. Maybe it was time for her to cut her losses and prepare to deal with hearing that stupid accent bragging about getting her into bed with him.

Belarus had stopped checking on America at all, let alone his status below the waist. She was not even listening to him. She did not hear the change in his footsteps. Really she had no clue what was happening, at least not until a hand grabbed her shoulder, spun her and threw her against a door.

America’s body was pressed against her. His mouth was covering her, silencing any words she would have said. His hands were already exploring her body. A hard pinch through her clothing shocked her out of stillness.

This was it. This was what she had wanted last night. She had hated him treating her like some fragile doll that would break. She wanted rough, raw and powerful sex. She wanted them both to be bruised and scarred.

She brought up her left hand to his face and raked her finger nails across it, drawing blood down his right side. Belarus kisses back were only half kisses. Their other half was bites.

America kissed down her neck, biting and leaving marks. He grabbed the hand that had clawed him and squeezed it with all of his considerable strength. The sound of her bones cracking was audible even over all the rest of the noise the two were making.

The door behind them opened inward. The man who had been inside the office made a squeaking noise as he avoided the tumbling bodies of the two nations. He stared at them before running off, bound and determined to forget what he had just seen.

America pushed her skirt up over her waist and ripped her tights and panties open. He was fumbling at the front of his own pants before he just gave up and ripped them and his own undergarments open. His cock was already fully erect and he wasted absolutely no time. He was down on her and in her. He moved up and down like an old fashioned locomotive. He was grunting and she was screaming.

Belarus had the arm with the broken hand wrapped around him, keeping him from pulling out too far. Her good, right hand was scratching at his shirt, trying to get it open. When she felt flesh she scratched it. Once when he pulled up out of the hold of her left arm she punched him as hard as she could and was rewarded with the feel of breaking ribs.

He was down on her again she put her right hand on the left side of his face, intending to give him a matching wound to the other side. Her hand was wet. Belarus stopped. She pulled her hand away and looked at it. That was not blood on her hand. For the first time she looked up at his face. He was crying. She could feel him shaking even while he was screwing her.

Was something wrong with America?

America was yanked off of her. Someone had grabbed him by the hair and practically threw him against the wall of the hallway. They then slugged him across the face, breaking his glasses that had miraculously stayed on.

“DON’T TOUCH MY BABY SISTER!” Ukraine screamed with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ukraine stood in between America and Belarus. There was no way she was going to let him hurt her sister anymore. Her fists were balled up and she was ready to fight if she needed to. America stared mutely at the two women before turning and running down the hallway, one hand was holding up his ruined pants. It was only then that Ukraine turned around and knelt next to Belarus.

“Are you hurt? What did he do to you?”

“I’m fine,” Belarus said as she started to stand up.

“We need to take you to see a doctor.” Ukraine was gentle, but firm when she put her arm around Belarus. “You can wear my jacket.”

“It is just a broken hand. I’ve had much worse than that.”

“Belarus, it is very important that we take you to see a doctor.”

Belarus silently relented and let her older sister lead her away.

That trip to the hospital was one of the most humiliating things she had ever gone through. When they arrived the police were already waiting for them. The medical staff treated her broken hand and various other minor injuries. They also were poking and prodding, collecting swaps from her mouth, her genitals, scraping under her fingernails and they even took away her clothing. She silently grew angrier. At least Ukraine had gone back to the hotel to get Belarus a change of clothing. It was very late before everything was over and she was allowed to head back to the hotel.

Belarus was not very hungry. She only had soup for dinner and even that was because Ukraine insisted. When Belarus slept she had nightmares of a pair of terrified blue eyes.

The next morning there was something off. Everyone talked in hushed voices around her, which was not that unusual. What was unusual was that other nations were being so nice to her. Had there been a disaster back home that she did not know about? A quick check with her phone said there was nothing going on differently from normal.

It was not until the meeting started that she noticed that America was not there. The others were avoiding looking at his chair.

“What is going on?” Belarus demanded, standing up and interrupting the current speaker.

There was silence.

“All of you are acting differently. Where is America?”

“Don’t worry, Belarus, he will not be here to hurt you,” England said. He was purposely keeping his voice as level as he could.

“Hurt me? What are you talking about?” She looked around. Some of the nations were fidgeting, others looked like they held barely contained rage and none of them would meet her gaze.

“He already confessed,” China said.

“Confess to what!? He didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want. All of you are crazy.” Belarus stomped out of the meeting.

She walked back to the nearby hotel and easily found America’s room. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She broke down the door, she was really very skilled at the art of breaking them down.

America was just lying in bed, curled up and facing away from the door. He did not turn his head to look at her.

“America, why is everyone crazy?”

“B-Belarus, you should go before I hurt you again.”

She walked up to the bed. Nothing about this made any sense to her.

“I tried to stop myself, but I couldn’t and-“

“Stop,” Belarus ordered.

America shut his mouth without another word.

“I’m sorry. I drugged you at Starbucks. It was just supposed to make you a little horny at the meeting. It is safe for humans, but I don’t think a nation has had it before you.”

America sat up. “How could you?”

“I wasn’t going to let you brag about having sex with me the night before. It was a preemptive strike.”

“Belarus, I wasn’t going to do that!”

“Then why did you ask me to come with Starbucks if it wasn’t too lord it over me?”

“I asked you because…” America could not finish it, but he was slightly blushing.

Belarus felt a stab of guilt. This was all her fault. She would have to make it right.

“I will tell the others that you didn’t rape me so your name will be cleared. I really am sorry, but I really did enjoy the sex. I didn’t realize you weren’t in control, but I did like it.”

Belarus walked out the shattered door. She turned back to look at America who was still on the bed and showed no sign of moving. Maybe he would forgive her someday if she was lucky.

For the first time she realized that she didn’t want him to hate her.


End file.
